SCP-204
Summary SCP-204-1 is a semi-organic nanomachine colony that follows SCP-204-2 as a form of protector. SCP-204-1 spends the majority of its time in a dispersed cloud, where it is almost impossible to perceive with normal human senses. However, if SCP-204-2 is put into danger, or if SCP-204-2 commands it to, SCP-204-1 will instantaneously materialize into a solid, physical form. The exact shape and nature of this form is subjective, depending wholly upon SCP-204-2's view, state of mind, and imagination. Despite its variable nature, SCP-204-1 has a number of common traits. These include: massive strength, large size, basic intelligence, perfect obedience to SCP-204-2, and the ability to regenerate itself after consuming living flesh. SCP-204-1 is vulnerable to conventional weaponry, and can be temporarily forced back into its dispersed state if enough damage is inflicted. SCP-204-2 is always a child, ranging from four to fourteen years old. Physically, there is nothing outstanding about SCP-204-2 besides its ability to call upon SCP-204-1. All incidences of SCP-204-2 have common traits. All of them have had a history of abuse and danger, with many developing acute mental disorders as a result. This makes instances of SCP-204-2 difficult to contain in any traditional manner, as great care must be taken to keep them in a stable state. It appears that SCP-204-1 is attracted to such children, though why or how it finds them is currently unknown. If SCP-204-2 is terminated or reaches the age of fourteen, then SCP-204-1 will abandon it and find a new child to "imprint" on. As a form of self-preservation, if SCP-204-1 cannot find a suitable child, it will immediately materialize and go berserk, attacking anything in sight. Once SCP-204-1 finds a suitable candidate to protect, it immediately "imprints" upon SCP-204-2 and will follow it until SCP-204-2 expires or until SCP-204-1 decides to leave of its own accord. At first, SCP-204-1 appears benign, protecting SCP-204-2 from overt threats. However, through careful study and observation, it has been noted that all incidences of SCP-204-2 begin to adopt much more aggressive, danger-seeking behavior with little regard for human life. It is theorized that SCP-204-1 is able to manipulate SCP-204-2's thought processes in order to behave in a fashion that would benefit it. It is assumed that since SCP-204-1 requires organic flesh for sustenance, it needs SCP-204-2 to be in danger in order to "justify" its activation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, potentially higher | 10-B Name: SCP-204, "The Protector" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Genderless | Can be male or female Age: Unknown | Can vary from 4 to 14 Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, Adaptation, Regeneration (High), Resistance to electromagnetic weapons, Mind Manipulation (Of SCP-204-2) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Casually destroyed a cell made out of armored steel and reinforced concrete, Casually tore a car apart, Destroyed several laboratory buildings and dormitories and damaged part of a Euclid Containment Center on one of its rampages), potentially higher (SCP-204-1's power is directly proportional to SCP-204-2's view, state of mind, and imagination, SCP-204-1 can go berserk if SCP-204-1 is terminated and it cannot find another to imprint on) | Human level Speed: Unknown | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown | Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Building Class | Human Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Conventional weapons can only disperse it), Regeneration and adaptation makes it hard to kill (Can regenerate by eating living flesh and can adapt to counter threats) | Human level Stamina: Unknown | Average Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with SCP-204-1 Standard Equipment: SCP-204-1 Intelligence: Below average (SCP-204-2's intelligence is that of a mentally unstable 4-14 year old) Weaknesses: Can be temporarily forced back into its dispersed state if enough damage is inflicted, If its host dies/is abandoned and SCP-204-1 cannot find another child to bond with it will go berserk | Normal human weaknesses, If SCP-204-2 is older than 14 SCP-204-1 will abandon him/her Key: SCP-204-1 | SCP-204-2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Humans Category:Technology Users Category:Machines Category:Kids Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8